1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extremely halophilic methanogenic bacteria and more particularly to a new genus and new species, Methanohalococcus alcaliphilum having an optimum growth concentrations of sodium chloride ranging from about 2.5M to 3.0M.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of the halophilic methanogenic bacteria conventionally known include those having an optimum growth at a sodium chloride concentration which ranges from 1 to 2M (Applied and Environmental Microbiology, 1985, Vol. 50, No. 4, pp. 877-881); those having an optimum growth sodium chloride concentration which ranges from 1.2 to 1.5M (Microbiology (U.S.S.R.), 1983, Vol. 52, pp. 290-297); and those having an optimum sodium chloride concentration of 2.1M (Applied and Environmental Microbiology, 1985, Vol. 50, No. 1, pp. 140-143). Although all of these bacteria are halophilic, the sodium chloride concentration among the optimum growth conditions thereof is not more than 2.1M and thus they are moderately-halophilic methanogenic bacteria.